Terror
by AmberAttackxx
Summary: It's been 4 years since Michael Scofield's supposive death and Sara and her son have been managing. MJ becomes facinated with a clown that terrorizes people, mostly children, and Sara becomes concerned. She also finds out that after 4 years, her husband is not dead. But they are in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Michael Scofield JR. becomes fascinated with a clown that he doesn't know kills people. He is only 4. Sara finds out Michael is still alive after 4 years. **

**Chapter 1. Enjoy. :) **

Sara laughed at her sons Spiderman face after it was painted. He ran in circles pretending to spray webs and make noises.

"MJ, come here, if you want to get on the rides, you need your wristband!" Sara called for her little superhero son. He came running over and he put his wrist on the ladies table.

The woman wrapped his wrist in a red wristband that read "Fair: 7-20-2009" On it. She than wrapped one around Sara's wrist. Sara smiled and took her sons hand as they skipped to the fair.

MJ stopped and looked around. He pointed to the Ferris wheel and squealed. "Mommy, that one! I want to go on that ride so I can pretend to be Spiderman at the very top!"

Sara laughed. "Okay little super hero, lets go." They both walked towards the ferris wheel and waited for their turn. Sara held onto MJ's hand and looked at the very top. She really didn't like heights.

The time when Michael had saved her from the riot filled her mind. The way he brought her safely to the ground she'd never forget. Tears filled her eyes but she flushed them back as the ride stopped.

MJ was pulling on her hand for her to hurry up. They got into a individual cart and it lifted up. MJ looked down and laughed. "Mommy, everyone is so small!" He made the Spiderman sign with his hand and pretended to spray people from below.

Sara laughed and watched her son. "Yes, because you're Spiderman and you're so high up in the air from swinging." Michael leaned back and nodded. "I am a superhero!" Sara smiled and hugged MJ.

"But I only will save my mommy from the bag guys." MJ said matter of factly, which made Sara think of how much alike him and his father are. "Aw, you're so sweet. Thank you." Sara hugged him.

MJ hugged her back. They sat like that for a while, the wind blowing through their hair, the fresh breeze breezing over them, and than the ride stopped and people began getting off as their cart hit the bottom.

Sara got out and than grabbed her son out to. They walked over to the go-carts.

"Mommy, can we do those!" MJ screamed, pointing to the go-carts.

"Yes." Sara laughed. "Come on." They walked to the go-carts and perfect timing, the ride was over.

Sara got in the passenger side and let MJ drive them. She was surprised at how much he's learned in driving a go-cart. He was almost 5 years old. Sara blamed LJ. When LJ came home for a break from collage, he took MJ go-carting almost everyday.

MJ bumped into almost every car each 50 times, causing Sara to jerk forward and become nauseas. But she kept a smile on because her son was not only smiling, but his cute laugh filled the air each time a bump occurred to their go-cart.

Once the ride was over, MJ went and rode a ride that spun around the circles, he than rode a dragon ride that took you up and down, he rode the go-carts again, this time with a little blond girl, and he tried to win a couple of prizes.

"You hungry?" Sara asked her son after he got off the t-cup ride, a ride that went around the circles over and over.

MJ smiled and nodded. "Yes! Can I have pizza mommy? And a juice?"

Sara smiled and grabbed her sons hand, they went to a pizza stand and grabbed a couple pizza's, a juice box and a water for Sara. They sat down at the tables and ate.

"You having fun, hun?" Sara tore the tip of her pizza off and ate it.

MJ waited until his pizza cooled down. "Yeah! But I am a little dizzy. When are we going home?"

"Whenever you're ready, MJ." Sara said, tearing another piece of pizza off.

MJ nodded and began to eat his pizza. "Mommy, are you lonely?"

Sara choked on her pizza. "What?"

"This girl said if I don't have a daddy, that means you're lonely and sad."

"No, that's not true. I'm fine. You're daddy is in my heart. And I have you." Sara smiled reassuringly. "Now don't get worked up about it, eat your pizza and go have fun until you can't stand."

Michael smiled and nodded. "Okay mommy."

After about 15 minutes of sitting down and relaxing, Sara felt confident that both hers and MJ's stomachs where ready to go on more rides. They walked through the park looking for a ride they didn't go on and MJ stopped.

"What's wrong MJ?" Sara looked down at her son. He was staring a group of boys that looked like they where about 10-12.

"Mommy, they where being mean to me. When the girl said you where lonely on the t-cup ride, they where in there to and they said it's because nobody was there to um... pleasure you." He paused. "I don't remember."

Sara's eyes widened. They where telling her son all of this non sense. The last thing he needed to know was all of that.

"Aw, baby, ignore them. Come on, how about you go on that ride." Sara pointed to a choo choo ride and Michael ran to it. Sara followed and stood by the railing, watching her son get on it.

Sara smiled and waved at her son each time he came around to her, than looked around the park. She looked at the exit, which was nearly abandoned and saw a clown standing there. Personally, Sara wasn't a huge fan of clowns.

The clown waved at her. He held a big red balloon. Something about it didn't seem right, she looked around to see everyone else walking right past it. The clown began gesturing her to come closer. She swallowed and looked away, just in time for MJ's big "HELLO" as he past her.

She hesitantly looked back over at the fence and the clown was gone. She sighed in relief and watched as the train stopped. MJ got out and ran towards her.

After what seemed like 5 hours later, MJ rode about every kid ride 10 times today in the park, they had something to eat again, MJ won a spiderman stuffed animal and they went home.

MJ looked so tired Sara felt the need to carry him though he was walking perfectly fine.

She unlocked the door and turned on the light, and shut it. "Go to the bathroom, honey, so we can wash your face, okay?"

"But I'm-" MJ yawned. "I'm spiderman!"

"I know, but your mask is wearing off. Come on, go to the bathroom." Sara locked her door and MJ obeyed.

Sara walked into her room and took off her shirt. She stood in the mirror and looked at herself. She lost major weight, she'd give herself that, but it won't change the scar down her stomach from a C-section.

Bad memories flowed through her mind and she took off her pants and slid into a robe. She slid into slippers and walked upstairs to bathroom.

When she walked in, MJ was standing over the bath tub, his head peaking in between the curtains. He was laughing uncontrollably and waving.

"MJ" Sara said urgently.

MJ turned his head than looked out the window again. He than stepped down from his spot and sat down on the toilet.

"What where you laughing at?" Sara asked, gathering a wet wash cloth and wiping the paint clean off his face.

MJ closed his eyes and smiled. "This nice clown."

Sara stopped the wash cloth on his cheek. "Clown?" She remembered seeing a clown earlier, but thought it was for show. "Oh." She wiped again. "What did he look like?"

"He had a big giant red nose and big puffy red hair! He was also carrying a red balloon! But when I turned back around he was gone."

"Oh." Sara swallowed. "Okay. Brush your teeth and go to bed, you need to be up early for day care and I need to go to work."

MJ grabbed his tooth brush and brushed his teeth.

He said his good nights to his mom and she tucked him in bed. She kissed his temple and left the door open as he liked it. She than walked downstairs and went to her room.

She also brushed her teeth and turned off her lights, tucking herself in. She looked over at the other side of her bed and tears began filling her eyes.

"Why.." A question she asked every night. She mourned every night. Losing Michael is still hard on her after 4 years and she doesn't know why. She doesn't fully except the fact he died. But than again, she was there, she was there when he died. And it's been 4 years, he's dead, of course.

She let the tears run down her face until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday morning, around 7:00. Sara walked in and gently shook MJ to wake up.

"Wake up baby boy, we're not going to be late for daycare."

MJ smiled and continued to pretend to sleep. Sara smiled as she saw him smiling and she started tickling him. "You better wake up, mister!" MJ started squealing and kicking his feet. Once Sara stopped, he pretended to sleep.

"You need to wake up MJ, this world needs Spiderman to save the world!"

"But I don't have my mask, mommy!" He opened his eyes. "I can't save the world without my mask or suit!"

Sara sat down on the edge of MJ's bed. "I'll tell you what. You wake up, eat your breakfast, make your bed-" She paused and smiled. "Remember how I taught you, brush your teeth and go to day care. And when I come to pick you up, we'll go shopping for a Spiderman outfit."

"Really!" MJ shot up and smiled, he had major bed head.

Sara nodded. "Yes." She ruffled his hair.

"Okay! Is breakfast ready mommy?"

Sara nodded and got up. "Come on come eat before the bad guys steal your food!"

MJ squealed and got out of his bed, running to the table.

Sara laughed and looked around his room, she went over to the blinds and opened them. The bright sun shined in MJ's room and she watched out the window.

What caught her attention was the red balloon tied to their fence. She watched it for a little and sighed, maybe it was nothing.

But all of the sudden, a black van passed, and what stood on the other side of the side walk, was the clown she saw at the fair. Her eyes widened and she watched him.

He waved at her and gestured her to come to him. Her breathing wasn't quite steady. Actually, she could barely breathe. How did this creep find her and her son? What did the red balloon mean?

The clowns eyes got wider than usual, and he took a step onto the road. He pointed at her and than pointed at the forest.

Sara wouldn't describe her neighborhood as quite suburban. It was more like, her house, than a half a mile down the road was another house. It was the cheapest house she could afford at the time and it was nice to be away from everyone.

Sara always liked forests. They always interest her. But this is the first time something like this happened. It was like one of the horror movies.

Sara shook her head and backed away, the clown took a step forward. As she took another step back he took a step forward. She stopped in her tracks and the clown stopped. He was halfway across the road.

"Mommy?" MJ came running in.

Sara turned her head quickly to her son and than back at the window. The clown along with the balloon was gone. Sara ran up to the window and looked out it. Nothing.

"Um, sweetie make your bed, okay?" She tried to stay calm. "Than get ready and brush your teeth." She kissed the top of his head and hesitantly walked out, watching out the window.

She went to get ready.

MJ walked over and threw his pillows off the bed. He than made his bed and put his pillows back on nicely. He ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, than back in his room.

He found a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans with his black converse. He took off his pajamas and put on his shirt and jeans. He than put on his socks. He looked up and there was the clown - standing right in front of his window.

The clown waved to the little boy. MJ waved back. The clown began making funny faces and dancing. MJ started dancing with him.

The clown then held a finger over his lips, and waved goodbye and he walked away.

MJ smiled and put on his shoes. He grabbed his book bag and walked out of his room.

Sara walked out wearing a pair of black slacks, white sneakers and a white long sleeved shirt. She had her medical bag along with her purse and her medical coat hanging on them.

"You ready, sweetie?" Sara looked at her son.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, mommy." Sara nodded and they walked out of the house. She locked the door and Joe, her obsessive neighbor ran over to her, nearly pushing her into the wall from how close he was.

"Hi Sara." He put his hands on her hips.

Sara swat his hands away and moved away from him. "What, Joe?!" She injected bitterness and annoyance in her voice.

"Where you going, can I go?" He smiled a crooked smile exposing his yellow beat up teeth.

Sara held back a gag and grabbed MJ's hand, ignoring him and walking to her car.

"I love you Sara! Don't you know we're meant to be? You're my soul mate!"

Sara quickly got MJ in the car and as fast as she could she got in to.

"Mommy, why does he always bother you?" MJ asked.

"Because he likes me in the boyfriend girlfriend way." Sara responded.

"Like daddy did?" MJ asked.

Tears filled Sara's eyes. "Yes, MJ, Like daddy did."

"So, whenever we die we'll see daddy and you'll tell daddy about Joe?"

Sara smiled, a tear escaped the corner of her eye. "Yes, I'll tell daddy. And he'll make sure that we never see Joe again."

"Okay!" MJ smiled and watched out the window and into the forest. As the past an open spot in the forest, MJ saw the clown, and it waved at him. MJ waved back.

They arrived at the school and Sara got out, she took MJ out with her and held his hand until they went inside, she signed him in. "You have a good day, okay, MJ? I want you to be nice to everyone and remember after school we're going to get your Spiderman outfit."

Michael smiled and nodded. "Okay!" He hugged his mom tightly and she hugged back, kissing the top of his head. "Bye, baby." She stood up.

"Bye, mommy, see you later! I love you!"

"I love you to." She smiled and watched her son run off into the day care room he was suppose to be in.

"I'm assuming that you're a single mother?" The man at the front desk said.

Sara looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I don't mean to offend you, ma'am" He cleared his throat. "It's in your body language. I use to be a therapist for single mothers who didn't know what to do."

Sara nodded.

"He your everything?"

Sara gulped and nodded again.

"Mind me asking what happened to the father?"

Sara shrugged. "Left.." She looked at her watch and started towards the door.

"Um, ma'am, if you ever need to talk," He took out his card and slid it across the table. "You can always give me a call."

Sara took the card and nodded, finally walking out the door.

She sat in her car and looked at the card, than ripped it in half. She began driving to work. Sara worked in a small hospital close to the school. Because people recognized her as the prison doctor who fell in love with Michael Scofield, no one really wanted her. They called her because her application was good, but when they saw her, they claimed they weren't hiring the position or the job at the moment.

So, Sara was stuck working in small hospital barely getting by. It scared her to think that maybe everyday that goes by she might not be able to provide for MJ, but she gets by.

She hasn't talked to Lincoln in months, nor Sucre. She'd normally be the only person the visit Michael's grave everyday and stay for hours.

Her shift ended at 3. And she'd spend the last few hours there, than get MJ.

When Sara got to the hospital it wasn't busy at all. Of course not, the hospital is trashy and it's not really good. The doctors are lazy and the bosses are rude and perverted. They probably only accepted her because of her looks.

She sat in her office and occasionally throughout the day a patient would come in for a check up or medicines. A lot of patients preferred her to take care of them, saying she was the sweetest, most caring gentle doctor. She felt flattered, but she was never promoted for anything and when a rude patient came her boss would assign her to them since she was so sweet.

It finally hit 3 o'clock, and Sara clocked out.

By the time she got to Michael's grave and sat in front of it. She let the tears run down her face.

"I know, if you're watching me, you probably think I'm wasting my time coming here everyday to see you. I know you probably want me to move on, to be happy, but I can't. Damn it. Your death is so hard on me. I know, it's been almost 5 years, I have a little boy that you-" She paused, choking on her tears. "YOU gave me. I know your body isn't even in the ground. And you want to know what bothers me? The fact that no one ever found your body. The other thing I can't get over is we never even had a life together. I can't picture myself with nobody else. I dream of you, I think of you. And everyday I come here with a whole new speech. But Michael, today, I came here because I'm scared.. And I need an angel to watch over me. I don't know who he is, but this man, he's dressed like a clown, is stalking MJ and I. Michael I don't know what to do. If he kills me, our baby boy will be left with no one. If he killed MJ, I don't know what I'd do. Michael, please come watch over me... I want to feel your spirit there by me... I want you in my dreams telling me everything will be okay." She started crying so much she could barely breathe or talk. "I want you..." She sucked in. "I want you, Michael.."

She sat there for about an hour, staring and mourning over him. It hit 4:30 and she knew she'd have to get MJ soon. She took out tissues and blew her nose, fixing herself. She than stood.

There he was. The clown. Standing 4 graves in front of her with dead flowers and a lighter.

She backed up and tripped on a vine, falling and injuring her tail bone. The clown grinned and stepped around the grave he was standing behind than began walking towards Sara.

Sara quickly stood despite the pain and made a run for her car. The clown was now standing in front of Michael's grave.

Sara was now in sitting in her car as she watched the clown. He placed the dead flowers in front of his grave and set them on fire, than, set Michael's grave on fire and placed a balloon by it.

Sara sobbed and screamed. She quickly drove off, he heart racing with fear and went to pick up MJ.

She wouldn't tell him about this. Not at all. She drove up and just in time the class walked out to wait for their parents. MJ ran over to his car once Sara got out and he got his teachers approval.

Sara hugged him tightly and smiled. "Hi, baby boy! How was your day?"

"Great! We got to draw what was on our minds!" He hugged her back tightly."

"Oh really?" She walked over to the car, MJ following. "So what did you draw?"

"I wanna show you when we get back from the store!"

Sara nodded and got MJ in the car, than she got in, wincing as she sat.

They arrived at the store and Michael picked out a spiderman costume. He always got a set of Spiderman, Venom, Carnage and a Hulk action figures.

Sara picked out a couple more shirts for him and she went and paid.

MJ held on to the bag of his action figures and his costume on the way home.

They got home and MJ asked if Sara could open his action figures, once she did, he ran up to his room to play with them. She hung his knew shirts in his closet and left him to play.

She sighed and grabbed the phone, calling Linc.

"Hey, Sara!" Linc answered cheerfully. "Haven't talk to you in forever."

"Yeah." She let out a laugh. "And if Michael knew he'd kill you."

Linc laughed to, than sighed. "I'm sorry. How are you to?"

"Fine." Sara answered.

"Oh, just 'fine'?" Linc asked.

"Um.. yes. How about you and Sofia?"

"We're good."

"That's good."

"So, why'd you call?" Sara could hear annoyance in Linc's voice, which made her not want to tell him what's been going on. "Um.. just wanted to check on you. You're fine, so , um, later." She hung up before he could speak, than called her campus security.

"Campus security." A man answered.

"Hello... My name is Sara Scofield and I live in the two story house on fort Dylan's road. I've been seeing a man dressed as a clown lately, and I believe he's stalking me. He'll appear one moment and the next he's gone. I'm starting to fear if my son and I are in danger."

"Okay, ma'am do you know when this man comes around?"

"Whenever he wants to, I guess. I think he hides in the forest."

"Okay, well. I can't do nothing about it until he's done something threatening . I'm sorry, policy."

"Policy?!" Sara spat. "My life may be in danger and you're talking about you can't do nothing about it? And what if the threat is right before my death?! I feel threatened by this man, I need someone to do something about it or I'm bringing the police into this!"

"Okay ma'am please calm down. I will have a team searching the area in about an hour. If you need anything please call." He hung up.

"Bastard." Sara mumbled and sat on the couch, turning on the TV.

She fell asleep and when she woke up Michael was at the front door trying to unlock it.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked firmly, it was almost 9:00 at night.

"My friend wanted me to come over."

"Come over where Michael? No children live here and if they're coming to pick you up I'd like to speak to the mother.

"You never let me do anything!" He stomped his foot.

"Excuse me?!" Sara yelled lightly. "It is to dangerous to be out there at this time of night! Go to your room, we're not going to have this argument!"

MJ screamed and stormed up to his room. He sat in his bed and cried until he fell asleep.

Sara walked up stairs with a glass of wine and tucked him in. She closed his curtains and switched on his night light.

She walked over to his bag and opened it. Pulling out the picture he drew in his day care. It was the clown. "My goodness..." Sara gasped. She zipped his bag and took the picture.

She grabbed her glass of wine and went down stairs. She went into her room and shut the door, setting her wine down to. She stripped herself down to her bra and panties and looked for a night gown. She found blue lose night gown pants and a matching blue tank top that hugged her curves. She sighed and peaked out her window.

And at perfect timing, she saw someone walking into the forest. And when it hit the light that shined down lightly, it turned and smiled at her. She couldn't describe the teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara didn't sleep that well that night. The feeling of being watched scared her. The indescribable thing walking in the forest was the far scariest thing she's ever seen. If she told anyone, than they'd probably send her to a facility or mental home.

Sara got out of bed and walked upstairs to check on MJ.

He was peacefully asleep, but what wasn't right, was his window was wide open. Sara froze in her spot for what seemed like the longest before running to close the window.

And now she felt like somebody else was inside of her house. She wanted to call 911, but that would involve leaving the room and waking MJ which was the last thing she wanted to do since he was so peacefully asleep.

There was a crash downstairs and that's when Sara knew – someone was inside her house. Her heart raced and she turned her head to MJ who was in such a deep sleep she didn't think an earthquake could wake him up. She went over to his door and peeked her head out, quietly walking out and shutting the door gently behind her avoiding any noise or exposure of her son. She walked over to the staircase and stopped behind the wall and peeked her head out, trying to see if she could spot anything in the dark house.

But she was way too late, as she peeked her head around, a dark tall figure was already there, as if waiting for her. Before she could scream, he threw his fist at her, she didn't bother to try to see the face, because she hit the ground pretty hard.

Her eyesight was blurry as she looked up, she felt her body wanting to pass out, but she didn't let herself. She saw a sharp object and it came down to her.

Her world went black, everything.

"Mommy! Mommy!" MJ was at Sara's bed shaking her.

Sara opened her eyes, she felt paralyzed for a moment. She turned her head to her son, he looked anxious, what day was it? Questions ran through Sara's mind.

She sat up and the weight of rocks in her head brought her back down, or so that's how it felt.

"Mommy, are you okay?" MJ asked, his eyes wide.

She forced herself to sit up again, she than remember everything that happened- she was attacked by someone. By a large figure. She looked at MJ and nodded. "Yeah sweetie."

"Okay, well mommy it's 12:00 and it's Sunday morning. You know at 12:00 Mrs. Kelly comes to get me to play with David."

"Right. Let me get up." Sara got up out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She did what she needed to do and then stood in the mirror.

"Shit…" She saw a bruise. It wasn't bad, but it was brown, starting to turn black, it was bad, on second thought. She tried everything to cover it up, and once she did, Kelly was here. Michael was showing David his new shirts and toys and costume Sara got him.

"Sara." Kelly smiled and hugged Sara. "How have you been?"

Sara hugged back and sighed. "Great." She lied. "You?"

"Great, Andy got a new car and he wants to show it off, so would it be okay if we took the boys to the movies?"

Sara nodded. "Of course, does MJ need money?"

Kelly shook her head. "No, Andy's got it. He also wants to take them out to eat, and than we'll take them to the house to play for a while and I'll bring him home."

Sara smiled, weak inside. "He's a great husband, and that's sweet." Sara nodded. "MJ, David, come on!"

MJ and David ran downstairs. Sara gave MJ a hug and a kiss and they exchanged the "I love you" and MJ left.

Sara decided to go on the internet.

The thing that caught her eye was a video that read "Killer Clown?" She clicked on the video link.

"There has been an incident at the Warren's house. We are here today, to interview then with what might be a killer clown assault."

Another woman popped up on the screen and she looked like she had been crying. "My 5 year old son claimed to be seeing a clown every night, but whenever I wanted to report him, the cops came and claimed I was crazy. My son started saying the clown was his best friend, and the next thing I knew, my boy was laying on his bed torn up, naked and dead." The husband of the woman grabbed her and held her tightly.

Sara felt her heart fall. She ended the video and sat there in silence.

Sara threw on a white shirt and a pair of jeans and her shoes. She grabbed her purse and she grabbed her keys. It was 1:30 on a Sunday morning and she felt bored so she decided to go shopping. She walked outside and locked the door. Her cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"hehehehe hahahahaha" Creepy laughter, than the call ended.

Sara swallowed and put her phone in her pocket. She walked over to her car. And a balloon was tied to her windshield. Her chest tightened. She quickly removed the balloon and threw it, but it came back to her. She got in her car and stared at it in confusion. It sat there at her window, not moving, not floating away. She backed the car up and the balloon followed. She raced down the street and the balloon was gone.

Sara pretty much spent the whole day shopping, it was 6:45 and she was starving. Due to daylight savings time, it was already dark, she made 2 trips back and forth to her car to get her bags. She was finally back inside and she put all of her bags inside and she started dinner.

MJ was suppose to be home at 7:00 so it'd be good to have dinner ready for him.

By the time MJ got home, dinner was ready. Kelly smiled and David waved bye to Michael.

"MJ, Dinner is on the table." Sara smiled. MJ said goodbye and ran to the kitchen.

"How was he?" Sara asked quietly.

"Good, as usual. But, he kept saying he saw this clown, and he wouldn't stop talking about it, I don't if he was playing around or being serious but…" Kelly shrugged. "It was weird."

Sara swallowed and nodded. "Thank you Kelly. And I'm not sure what that's about, he's got a large imagination." She smiled reassuringly. "Have a good night."

Kelly nodded. "You to, Sara." She walked away, and Sara closed to door, sighing. She leaned against it, closing her eyes.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down. "How was your day?" Sara asked.

"Great! We went and saw Alvin and the chipmunks ship wrecked and then we went to eat at rainforest café! After that, we went to the lake David lives by and his dad went fishing and taught us how to fish!"

"Oh really?" Sara smiled. "Great." Sara let MJ finish his dinner before asking; "MJ, have you been seeing that clown?"

MJ nodded. "Yeah, he's my best friend mommy."

"MJ, you stay away from that clown."

"No! That's what he told me! He said you'd say that! He said you don't like him! He's lonely mommy and I'm going to be his best friend!" MJ left his seat and stormed upstairs.

Sara buried her face in her hands. She was too exhausted to argue with MJ. She walked upstairs and started his bath. "MJ bath!"

"I don't want a bath!" MJ screamed.

"NOW!" Sara snapped. MJ stormed past her and slammed the door. "MJ!" He ignored her. Sara sighed in frustration. She walked out and into MJ's room to get his pajamas out. She walked over to the window and before she closed the curtains, there he was, the clown, standing in the street.

She closed them and went to the front door, walking outside.

"You stay away from my son! I know what you did to that other little boy and if you touch my son I'll kill you! You sick bastard!"

The clown was gone but she heard and eerie roar in the forest, which made her jump out of her skin and go back inside.

There was no way she'd get sleep tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

"MJ! Wake up!" Sara yelled for her son to wake up. It was 7:00 in the morning. MJ had to be at day care at 8:30 and Sara had to be at work at 9:00.

It took several times for Sara to try to get MJ up and once he was up, she had him sitting at the table with a bowl of cheerios in front of him. He tiredly scooped the cereal in his mouth, than drank the milk in silence.

MJ than went up to his room and put on a pair of jeans and a white t shirt. He brushed his teeth and hair and put on his shoes. Which where simple, just slide on vans. He sat on his bed and looked around.

Out MJ's small window he saw a red balloon floating in the air. He smiled thinking of his clown friend and walked over to look out the window. He looked around until he saw the clown standing by a near by tree. The clown was gesturing for him to come.

MJ smiled and nodded, trying to open his window. He held his finger up and unlocked the window. He slid it open and put a leg over it to get a good balance.

Sara rushed in and saw this. "MJ! What are you doing!"

"My clown friend wants me to come!" MJ cried. He looked out the window and the clown had disappeared. "No! He always leaves when you come, stop coming!"

Sara shot MJ a hurt mixed with a scared expression and frowned. "Close your window now."

"No, I'm going to meet my clown friend!"

"MJ, Now!" Sara said firmly. "Or so help me if I have to do it!"

MJ pouted and got off the window, going over and sitting on his bed.

Sara shut and locked his window. She looked out and swallowed. She than closed the curtains.

"Grab your bag, and lets get going, we're running late." Sara said more gently.

MJ obeyed and grabbed his bag, both of them walked towards the front door.

Sara made sure all the doors and windows were locked and everything was in place before shutting and locking the door.

MJ and Sara rode in silence.

"So, what's your clown friend like?" Sara asked, breaking the silence.

MJ seemed to brighten up because of the question. "I saw him better today. He had a balloon and his outfit was crazy!" The little boy giggled. "He told me to come, and when I was about to, you came." He frowned. "Mommy I don't think he likes you."

Sara swallowed. "Where'd he want you to meet him?"

"He was behind a tree."

Sara gasped and swerved her car. She than pulled up to the school and sighed. "MJ, you don't go near that clown."

"But mommy!"

"No, buts! Dammit you don't go near that clown you understand me?!" Sara looked straight at her son.

"No! He needs a friend!" MJ opened the door and slammed it shut. Sara got out and caught up with him. She blocked him from walking straight and knelt down to his eye level. Tears filled her eyes.

"Listen to me, people like them are child molesters. That means they prey on children and then kill them. I already lost your father. MJ please don't let me lose you either. I love you to much and I-" She stopped and choked back tears. "I can't lose you. The clown is a bad man. You have to trust mommy."

MJ hugged his mother tightly. "Okay, mommy."

Sara hugged him back tightly. "Now, you have a good day in school, I love you, baby boy."

"I love you to mommy." Sara took MJ into the day care and signed him in, than went back to her car."

"Dammit!" She was running late and her doctor supplies, and coat, where all at home.

She picked up her phone and dialed up her boss. "Jerold, listen, I'm going to be running late. I had an incident this morning and I'm going to be like 15 minutes late."

"Okay, well, hurry Sara. We're backing up in here. So many people have unknown deaths and I need doctors, so hurry."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." She hung up and drove back to her house.

Sara quickly drove home and unlocked her door and ran to the room. She gathered her stuff and ran back down to the door.

Her door was _**wide **_open.

Sara gulped and looked around. She searched her house clean and saw no one in the house. She swallowed and walked outside, surprised to find her psychotic obsessive neighbor standing there with flowers.

"Sara for you." He smiled a cheeky smile.

"Um, thanks. But I don't like flowers. She turned to lock her door.

"There not from me. I'd get you condoms or something." He licked his lips. "You know what you do to me."

Sara swallowed and took the flowers. "Thank you, Joe. But I wouldn't use them on you. Now, leave me alone." She walked past him and to her car.

He stared at her which made her uncomfortable. She examined the flowers and to her surprise she saw a note attached to them.

"_There will be an appointment of a Timothy Green scheduled for you today at 12:30. It's unknown and you'll be clueless. I want you to pretend to know what you're doing, and pretend you where aware of this man. I will be in the office exactly 12:30. I want you to walk in at 12:35. Please do as told. Security will be around in case you think I am trying to harm you. But, I'd never do that. Throw the flowers away as you wish, but keep the note. -Anonymous._

Sara ripped off the note and stored it in her purse. She then looked in her review mirror to back up, only to see the clown in the forest. "My goodness..." She said to herself.

The clown stuck his thumb up to her, it was like he knew she was watching, and he slid it along his throat. Sara choked on a cry and sped off.

Once she got to work she was immediately assigned to perform a procedure on a patient that was barely breathing. Throughout the day, she was distracted in her thoughts to the note, and the people losing their lives.

It was recess time for the children.

MJ sat alone with his friend Ethan, and they played with toy cars they brought.

Sally, a little blond girl who was pretty much a loner, walked around the back of the building. She felt alone and had no friends so she sat back there. She heard a "Psst, psst." And when she looked up, she saw a clown making funny faces to her. She giggled and got up.

He gestured her to come closer, and she did, she ran to him.

He handed her the balloon he was holding.

She held it to her face and all of the sudden, the balloon popped and blood splattered everywhere on her. She screamed bloody murder and the clown smiled. His mouth was larger than it looked and his teeth razor sharp.

He ate the little girl up and when he heard people coming, he disappeared.

The teachers searched for the girl, bringing in the police and everything. No sign of her.

The other children sat down in the dark classroom with the lights off. The day care was officially on lock down.

It was around 12:30, and Sara was finishing up a procedure. She took off the bloody gloves once she was done and cleaned up. She let her hair down and fixed her coat.

"Doctor Scofield?" Sara looked at the woman in the front desk. "Yes?" Sara replied. "Timothy Green is in your office for his check up." Sara nodded. She walked to her office and once she was out of sight she walked slower. He said 5 minutes after the clock hits 30 and its only been 3.

Right before she walked in her cell phone rang - the day care.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Scofield. Um, there has been an incident earlier involving what we think could be a kidnapping or a murder, but the whole school is on lock down and-"

"Who?" Sara swallowed hard. "Not my son please don't tell me my son."

"No, ma'am, your son is fine. I needed to tell you that we are required to stay on lock down until 3:00 and if we don't find the missing girl we need the parents to come pick up their children, right now, for safety hazards we are obligated to tell the parents to not come for their children but everything is okay."

"Okay..." Sara sighed. "The parents to the little girl, are they there?"

"No, we're not able to reach them so we are trying to locate their positions. I assure you it will be okay."

"Okay. Thank you. Please watch for my son."

"We will. I will call for any further updates but if we find the girl everyone has to go home. We believe there is a murderer on campus."

Sara shivered. "Okay. Thank you." She hung up the phone and turned the handle. She walked in and there sat the man who claimed to be Timothy Green.

He smiled a beautiful smile she knew so well. Her heart fluttered, and something bigger than butterflies filled her stomach.

Her knees all of the sudden got weak and she began crying. She could barely breathe at the impossible site. She wanted to fall into this mans arms, this couldn't be real.

"Michael, you're alive!"


End file.
